Death
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Rin dies.


Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song (Standing by the edge of the earth) I used from this fic because of this message.

Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Umm: Thanks for telling me. I just corrected that problem.

Inspired by the fanfic : **Standing At The Edge Of The Earth –**Harry Potter**-**by Alona

Sesshoumaru hurried in the direction that he smelled the blood. He couldn't be too late. He should have known that when Naraku said that he'd get revenge on him for not working with him that he shouldn't have left Rin alone. Especially when he found out that Naraku had found a spell that made his Tenseiga useless. How could he have been so stupid? So ignorant. So Careless.

He saw the rocky plains where he smelled the blood coming from. He had left Rin playing in an enchanted forest miles away. He had instructed her not to leave. What could have made her leave the safety (in the forest people cannot harm anyone in it in any way) of the forest? Knowing Naraku, anything.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru cried as he neared her location, "Rin can you HEAR ME!" he cried but is met only by silence.

Sesshoumaru suddenly heard a small choked but deep gasp and hurried in the direction where it came from.

Then he saw her. Lying on the rocky terrain, her beautiful pink and red kimono stained with blood and also a black liquid substance that flowed from several arrows that protruded out of her small seven year old body (I'm making a guess of her age okay!). She was shivering slightly and tears fell out of her open but unseeing eyes. Sesshoumaru could tell by just looking at them that she was now blind.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and despite the blood curling shriek that escaped from her as he did so, he positioned her in his arms and rocked her. He immediately tried using the Tenseiga but it didn't work. She felt so cold. He knew that not only archery and poison but also evil sorcery was at work making Rin suffer. Making his little Rin suffer.

"Rin what happened!" Sesshoumaru asked urgently as he rocked her in his arms, "why did you leave the forest?" he asked almost despairingly his voice starting to crack.

"S...Sh...She tri...tri...tricke...tricked m..m..m..me...," Rin stuttered softly and the shivers got worse as she spoke, "she was p...po..poking at a b..bu...buter...butterfly and i..i...I.. tri...trie...tried t...to sto...stop h...he...her," she stuttered even worse, "she tri..trip..tripped me and i...i...i...I fe..fe..fell ou..ou...ou...out o...o... of th..th...the fo...fo...for..fore...fore...fores...," she stuttered as she also started to slur her words, "she w...w..wor... white all wh...whi...whit...," she said in a rather slurred manner.

Sesshoumaru knew who that was. Kanna. She was one of the demons created by Naraku from his very own body. One of the few poor Rin knew nothing about. She knew about Kagura, but nothing of the white emotionless uncaring Kanna. He never told her. It was all his fault.

"Don't cry Master Sessy," Rin said softly without slurring or stuttering her hand was now at the side of his face and she could feel the tears that were openly falling from his eyes, "don't let them win," she said softly but with a childlike firmness anyone with a heart could admire.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her in slight astonishment. Here Rin was dying and she still was determined to make sure that he was alright and remained the strong steadfast demon that he had always been.

"I Love you Master Sesshou...," Rin started but stopped when she felt another searing pain rush straight through her. Each rush felt like fire. How sadistically ironic, she was freezing and she had pains that felt like she was being burnt to death.

"I love you too Rin," Sesshoumaru said his voice sounding rather cold all of a sudden, "I believe that I always have," he said as he ran a hand through her beautiful but now pebble filled ebony hair.

A slight giggle escaped her, but it was stopped by several heavy coughs and black liquid thicker and gooier than ink came flowing out.

Soon he heard something else coming from Rin. Soft but obvious none the less. Rin was crying.

Soft choked but continuous sobs. She clung tightly to Sesshoumaru's clothes and he could tell that she was in pain. More pain than before. When would she be able to rest? When would the sorcery keeping her alive end so that she could rest in peace.

Sesshoumaru looked at his clawed hand. He realized what Naraku wanted him to do. Realized what he had to do. He had to make Rin's pain go away once and for all.

"Goodbye Rin," Sesshoumaru said simply despite the lump in his throat.

One deadly slash later Rin lay in his arms motionless. From her neck down was one deep slash and blood mixed with poison flowed freely from her to the rocky ground below.

Right now Sesshoumaru wasn't thinking about conquest. He wasn't thinking about revenge. He was thinking about the small childish bundle he held in his arms. The dead little girl named Rin. His companion and only friend since Jakken died. His lost friend. His lost Lover and Friend.

As Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, still slowly rocking her as if she were alive. A song played in the passing wind. A song that would ever sing of their unsung Love.

The End

Reggae: This is a one-shot. Please Review.


End file.
